marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Roberto Reyes (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Ghost Rider | Aliases = Robbie Reyes, Skeleton Driver, Robot Racer, Roast Rider, The Leyend of Hillrock Heights , La Leyenda | EditorialNames = All-New Ghost Rider | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = Alberto Reyes (father), Juliana Reyes (mother), Gabe Reyes (brother), Elias Morrow (paternal uncle, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Reyes Residence, Hillrock Heights, East Los Angeles, California | Gender = Male | Height = 5'7" | Height2 = 5'11" (As Ghost Rider) | Weight = 140 lbs | Weight2 = 180 lbs (As Ghost Rider) | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = (right) & Category:Green Eyes Green (left) Category:No EyesNone (as Ghost Rider) | Hair = Black | Hair2 = (as Robbie) Category:No HairNone (as Ghost Rider) | UnusualFeatures = Ghost Rider has the appearance of a flaming skeleton. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Mechanic, street races pilot, vigilante | Education = | Origin = Human bonded with the Spirit of the Serial Killer Eli Morrow | PlaceOfBirth = East Los Angeles, California | Creators = Felipe Smith; Tradd Moore | First = All-New Ghost Rider Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Robbie Reyes was a young mechanic working in East Los Angeles, California. The neighborhood he lived in, Hillrock Heights, was plagued with gangs and corruption, making life difficult for him and his brother, Gabe, who looked up to him as a hero. Eager to move to a safer neighborhood, Robbie entered a street race to earn fifty thousand dollars. Unbeknownst to him, the car he used was inhabited by a ghost. As he was taking the lead; however, he was followed by whom he assumed to be the police. Worried about what would happen to Gabe without him, Robbie tried to escape, but inadvertently drove into a dead end. He left his car and attempted to explain himself to his pursuers, only for them to violently open fire upon him, killing him. They took an unknown substance that had been hidden in his car and attempted to burn the evidence, including Robbie's body; however, as they left, the ghost possessed Robbie, transforming him into a new Ghost Rider. The Ghost Rider gave chase and managed to take out a handful of Robbie's attackers, though some of them got away. Robbie awoke the next morning, believing the events had simply been a nightmare; however, he soon found that one of his eyes was now orange. Concerned, he returned to the workshop where the car had been, Canelo's Auto and Body. While attempting to take it out for another drive, he was confronted by two thugs, who worked for the owner of the car. Robbie became the Ghost Rider again and attacked them, before driving to a junkyard and reverting. The Ghost Rider appeared as Robbie's reflection, and Robbie asked the Rider what it is, to which it responded; "The real question is... what are we?". The demon revealed itself to be a spirit named "Eli", and offered Robbie a chance to seek vengeance towards those who have done wrong. After some brief thought, Robbie accepted. Robbie later returned to the garage where he worked, to find his boss murdered and the car stolen. Eli claimed to know who had done this, and Robbie transformed into the Ghost Rider. The Rider teleported to the car and merged with it, attacking the drug cartel who had stolen it. He prepared to finish them off, when their leader suddenly took some mysterious pills and mutated into a massive, hulking creature. Robbie won the battle after a brutal fight, though was soon confronted by Mr. Hyde. He managed to defeat Hyde as well, and quickly became a protector in the eyes of local residents. Unwilling to become a vigilante, Robbie began using his powers to make money off of street races, which allowed him to work less and spend more time with Gabe, much to Eli's dismay. This new-found fame caught the attention of the original Ghost Rider, Johnny Blaze, who traveled to Los Angeles to confront the new Rider, intercepting Robbie just after Eli's influence caused him to accidentally kill a street racer. Eli, completely assumed control of the new Rider, escaped, and gradually took over Robbie's body in his human form to seek out revenge on a Russian mob boss named Yegor Ivanov. Eli was revealed to not be a Spirit of Vengeance , but rather a Satanic serial killer who murdered and dismembered at least 37 people in rituals before he was fatally shot by the police in 1999, and who lived in the house that the Reyes brothers took to living in. After Johnny subdued Eli with a Penance Stare, he briefly spoke with Robbie, warning him that he must take care not to let Eli reawaken; however, Robbie rushed home, discovering that Eli, in his body, had left Gabe alone and hungry on the floor, a trauma that caused Gabe to mentally regress, becoming detached and unfocused. Robbie later fought off Mr. Hyde's gang. When Robbie permanently bonded with Eli's spirit, he told Eli that they would dispose of anyone who has an evil soul. One day, Robbie woke up in his Hell Charger and found himself in South Africa. Robbie guessed that the Hell Charger had brought him there but couldn't think of a reason why. After fleeing the local authorities, he was suddenly attacked by Starbrand who claimed he needed to destroy him to prevent him from reaching the Fallen. Robbie transformed into the Ghost Rider and fought off Starbrand while claiming that he didn't know what he was talking about. Robbie eventually won when he unexpectedly activated a Penance Stare, despite not being a Spirit of Vengeance, and subjected Starbrand to it, resulting in his explosion. | Personality = Robbie Reyes is a hardworking and caring teenage boy. Though still a teenager, he serves as a guardian and a father figure towards his younger brother, Gabe Reyes. He has no intentions, whatsoever, to become a hero or vigilante. Instead, he simply wants to provide a better and safer lifestyle for his brother. Most of the time, a lot of people see him as a well-polished individual. Receiving good performances in school and endlessly searching ways to earn money for a better livelihood. However, there are times where he would do risky things and decisions(mostly evident from the pieces of advice given by his Uncle Eli) endangering himself in the process such as attending illegal street races. This is more evident during his time as the Ghost Rider. Some people also secretly find some form of attractiveness to him. Relationships One of Robbie's greatest achievements is his younger brother. Though an incomplete family, they would both do what normal families do on a daily basis. Due to the medical condition Gabe is currently experiencing, he will always give him a helping hand(even at times, violently). This eventually leads him to persevere harder. On the other hand, he made a pact with his satanic Uncle Eli to feed his evil blood lust. Their spiritual bond grows stronger every time they kill and punish criminals. He also gets furious when his uncle tells him the disgusting truth about his family and has difficulty on agreeing and disagreeing the suggestions he offers. Some of which he would actually do if the situation turns desperate. Robbie has strong will power to resist that urge on inflicting rage only if his uncle comments of how most people are rubbish. | Powers = In human form, Robbie does not possesses any superhuman powers, but as Ghost Rider, he's the supernatural combination between human host and the evil satanic spirit of his uncle, Eli Morrow. As the Ghost Rider, Robbie possesses a variety of supernatural powers. Demonic Transformation: Robbie possesses the supernatural ability to transform into a being similar to a traditional Ghost Rider. * Superhuman Strength: Ghost Rider possesses strength that exceeds the limits of any normal human. Robbie has proven * Superhuman Speed: Ghost Rider is capable of moving at speeds that exceed the limits of any normal human. * Superhuman Durability: The Ghost Rider is highly resistant to injury and is capable of withstanding great impact forces that would greatly injure or even kill a normal human. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Ghost Rider is capable of regenerating from injury faster than a normal human. * Pyrokinesis: Ghost Rider possesses the ability to generate and project flames from his body. Although never stated, it is likely that the fire Robbie generates is Hellfire. * Hell Charger Linkage: Robbie's supernatural augmented being, originating from his satanic Uncle Eli, is connected with his car. He can summon his car to do various fire attacks and perform ramming action. ** Intangibility: To some degree, Ghost Rider can completely phase through his car and other objects or places. He usually does this to scare and attack the enemies he's facing. ** Teleportation: Unlike other Ghost Riders, Robbie possesses the ability to teleport short distances. The Hell Charger is linked to his ability to port from one place to another, acting as a hub. ** Portal Creation: In addition to teleportation, he can also generate portals. * Condemnation: Fueled by the wrath of his Uncle Eli, his main objective is to kill a list of crime lords. Robbie's Ghost Rider can summon a hellish spire that drags down his enemies to Hell. * Rage Enhancement: Recently, Robbie Reyes's Ghost Rider demonstrated the ability to enhance his form by the rage fueling his powers. Through killing and punishing criminal he encounters, he transforms into a more powerful demonic figure. This is firstly evident from the scars carved in his head. It will effect the his body physically and, in human form, medically. * Penance Stare: Recently, Robbie gained a Penance Stare whose point of origin is unknown. With it, he can make a person feel all the pain and suffering he or she has caused on innocent people. | Abilities = Expert Driver: Robbie is a highly skilled driver and street racer. Expert Mechanic: Robbie is a highly skilled mechanic. Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Although he's had no proper training, Robbie is a formidable hand-to-hand combatant. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Penance Stare: Since Robbie Reyes is not possessed by a Spirit of Vengeance, but rather a Satanic serial killer, he was prone to the effects of the penance stare; however, Johnny Blaze only used it on Morrow without hurting Robbie. | Equipment = Hell Chain: Ghost Rider uses a chain with knives at the edges in combat. The nature of the chain is yet unexplored. | Transportation = Hell Charger: The Hell Charger is a modified 1969 Dodge Charger. It was found in Canelo's workshop. When Robbie was gunned down by Calvin Zabo's mercenaries,the spirit in the car resurrected him. The spirit was later revealed to be the spirit of his estranged uncle Elias Morrow. The car was able to merge with Robbie during times of action. This technique was also used to attack foes leaving him unhurt. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * "Reyes" is Spanish for "kings." | Links = }} Category:Shapeshifters Category:Demonic Form Category:Mechanics Category:Heterochromia Category:Multilingual Category:Spirits of Vengeance Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Flaming Body Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Regeneration Category:Teleporters Category:Lincoln High School Student